The Grand Championship!
by TAMK20-Kurama
Summary: My first story on here. Naruto and the gang get a mission to investigate a possible threat to the Leaf Village. What they find are four SPirit Detectives claiming to be demons. Naruto/YuYu Hakusho crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP!!**

**-**_Hey, my name is TAMK20 and this is my first time doing a fanfiction. This story is a cross between Naruto and YuYu Hakusho. I've never seen this done before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Also, I was dragged her to do fanfiction by a friend of mine. But anyways, I greatly accept any feedback you give me. Good or bad. Also, I do NOT own any of the Naruto and YuYu Hakusho characters. I wish I did though. Hope you like the start._

"YEAH!! This is it! My chance to shine. Believe it!"

Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air as he walked towards the arena. Sasuke and Sakura both sighed as they walked beside Naruto. Kakashi Hatake had entered them in a world-wide tournament. He didn't want them to win, but focus on their abilities and the other competitors. Also, there was said to be a dangerous foe entering who may attack the Leaf Village. this was considered a B-rank mission. It was no surprise Naruto Uzumaki was ready for this. Not only was he getting a high mission, but he would be fighting against some of the greatest fighters in the world. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto as they slowly approached the entrance to the stadium.

"Naruto, don't forget about the mission. We're here to see if there's anyone suspicious participating in the tournament."

"Yeah yeah. I know that! Sheesh. I am a ninja after all."

"Hmph. Barely."

"What did you say, Sasuke?!"

"Naruto, cut it out." Sakura said as they finally reached the door. All three of them flashed their entrance tickets to the guards and entered. Inside, hundreds of fighters were gathered, waiting for the festivities to begin. Naruto and Sasuke looked around. Some stared back, some glaring angrily.

"So, Naruto. Sense anything strange?" asked Sasuke as he continued to scan the room.

"Not really. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Same here. Nothing but fierce battle auras. Heh. You may be right, Naruto. This may be fun after all. I can tell that all of them aren't shinobi, but seem strong nonetheless."

"Yeah!"

Sakura shook her head. Suddenly,a familiar voice called out. "HEY! Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto." Ino Yamanaka was seen running through the crowd. Choji and Shikamaru close behind her. "Hey, Sasuke. Are you here to watch me fight my way to the top?" Sasuke just turned his head away.

"Not likely."

Ino looked at him and then turned her attention to Sakura, who held up two fingers for victory. Sakura had the biggest smile on her face. Ino stuck out her tongue and turned away. Shikamaru came up to Naruto.

"Hey. I can't believe I'm here. But I was forced to come because of my old man. He said I should get involved more. What a drag. Then Ino dragged me most of the way here while I was playing Go." Shikamaru complained. Naruto snarled and folded his arms.

"Man Shikamaru, you really are a lazy bum. How can you not be excited about this!?"

"Shut up. Like you'll get far in this tournament." Naruto got into Shikamaru's face after he said that. Sakura broke them up. Shikamaru sighed and waved off Naruto. Later, the six shinobi were joined by Kiba, Hinata and Shino, along with Rock Lee, Neji and Ten Ten. Neji kept his eyes on Hinata, who did her best to avoid his glare. Naruto had his hands behind his head, a frown on his face. When is this thing gonna start, he thought. Sasuke kept looking around, trying to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary. Just then, a new figure approached the 12 shinobi. Sasuke glared at the newcomer. He had long, red hair and seemed to have some feminine characteristics. He had emerald green eyes. He wore an unusual piece of clothing, a white longsleeve undershirt with a golden cover. He gave a warm smile to the staring Sasuke. He looked at the others and spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I can tell you are new to these events. If you all like, I would love to give you the grand tour."

Hinata stepped up, twirling her index fingers around each other. She slowly looked up at the red-haired youth. "E-excuse me, s-s-sir, but who...are you?"

The red head looked a bit surprised. "Please forgive me. Where are my manners. My name is Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi bowed towards Hinata, who blushed and bowed back. Shuichi smiled at everyone. Sasuke still glared, as well as Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto was growing impatient and yelled loudly.

"AHH! Why should we trust you?! You just come out of nowhere and offer your help? How do we know you're not luring us into a trap, you red-headed freak?!!" Ino, Choji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Rock Lee all looked towards Naruto in shock. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke just ignored Naruto's rambling. Sasuke glanced back at Shuichi.

"He has a point though," Sasuka said. "How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Right after he finished, a tall orange-haired guy came up behind Shuichi and slapped him hard on the back. Shuichi almost fell forward, but managed to keep his balance. The tall one laughed and Shuichi smiled at him.

"Hey, Kurama. I see you've met some new friends. Heh heh heh." The tall one said.

"Perhaps." Kurama said. He could tell everyone's eyes were on him again. Neji spoke this time.

" 'Kurama?' Earlier you said your name was Shuichi. So which is it?" Kurama sighed a shot a look at the tall guy. He covered his mouth and Kurama sighed.

"It would seem I have to tell you the truth, but first let me introduce Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara waved at everyone and apologized to Kurama for letting his name ink out. "Kurama is a nickname of mine. Kuwabara knows I don't like to be called that at times." It was obvious Kurama was lying but the others were oblivious to it. Sasuke and Neji, however, didn't buy it but played along. "Now, would you like the tour or not?"

"W-well, I would...like to know more about this place." said Hinata. She smiled lightly at Kurama. Naruto sighed and turned around. Kurama bowed to everyone and nodded towards Kuwabara, who motioned everyone to follow them. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had the most serious look on his face.

"Hey, Sasuke, you don't trust that guy either?"

"He seems very strange. He said he didn't like being called 'Kurama' yet I feel like he's hiding something. Something deep inside."

"Yeah? For real?"

"He...might be the one Kakashi was talking about. We'll have to keep a close eye on him."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-_Hey, it's TAMK20 again, finally with Chapter 2 to the Grand Champiosnhip Saga! I'm trying to not just have Naruto have emotions about his meeting with Kurama and Kuwabara. It's hard getting everyone in on this. Guess I should have had a select few. Like I said, this IS my first ever fanfiction so bare with me. Again, I do not own any of the Naruto or YuYu Hajusho characters or trademarks._

Naruto and the gang followed Kurama and Kuwabara around the area, showing them where the fight would take place and the back area where the competitors could socialize and rest up. Everyone examined each area, corner and participant for anything out of the ordinary. Everyone, except our own knuckle-headed ninja.

"Man, this is so lame. When are we gonna see some action? I'm ready to show everyone what my training has done for me!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!" yelled Sakura as she punched him right in the face. Sasuke and the others showed no sign of remorse, except for Hinata who had the most concerned look on her face. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"Pinky sure can pack a punch," said Kuwabara.

"Maybe more so than Keiko," added Kurama.

The group continued on, even with Naruto's bloody nose. They stopped in a locker room in the back area. Only two other guys were occupying the space. A guy in an outfit like Kuwabara's, only green and one shorter one who had his eyes burning a hole through the shinobi group.

"Allow me to introduce Yusuke Urameshi, our team leader. The one near the wall is Hiei." Kurama explained.

"Great. Nice to meet you guys, but let's cut the crap," said Yusuke in a mild tone. "We're not here to be all friendly with you bunch. To be honest, Kuwabara here is the only human among us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto.

"It means we're actually demons," said Kurama. "Please forgive me for deceiving you before, but Shuichi is my human name. My true name is Youko Kurama. Yusuke here is half-demon." Yusuke stepped up once again and spoke.

"We're for the same reason you guys are. We know you are all here to find out who this threat is. We were sent here to investigate and eliminate the guy, but we don't know much. No name or anything. We just have to be on the lookout."

"Ha! And you expect us to believe you?" asked Kiba. Everyone eyed the four strangers suspiciously, Hinata hiding behind Kiba. Naruto was full of shock at this point. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei didn't move or change their story.

"You'll have to wait and see I guess," said Yusuke.

…

Soon, an announcement was made and that the preliminary matches have been decided. Yusuke nodded towards his teammates and the four of them walked out of the room.

"Humph. I hope I get to face that lying red-head." Kiba exclaimed. Hinata then tapped him on the shoulder.

"But…he seems…kinda nice, even if he didn't tell us the whole truth."

"Come off of it, Hinata! They obviously can't be trusted. I mean 'demons?' Come on! They're the ones we have to take down!"

"We're still not certain about that," said Ten Ten. "I mean, they don't seem all that bad."

"Not you too, Ten Ten?" Kinda said shocked as he turned to face her. Rock Lee got in between them just in case Kiba lost his temper. Sakura assisted Lee and also went over to Hinata who was now twirling her fingers again. She never wanted Kiba to yell at her.

"Be that as it may," interrupted Neji. "We must not rule them out. Demons or not, they seem powerful. Don't let your guard down." He shot a quick glare at Hinata who quickly turned her head away. Everyone nodded in agreement to what Neji said. The 12 shinobi went to go check out the pairing in the preliminary matches.

Preliminary Bracket One.

-Ten Ten vs. Sakura Haruno

-Ino Yamanaka vs. Ryoma Hideki

-Kurama vs. Kiba

-Hinata Hyuuga vs. Joe Adams

Bracket Two

-Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee

-Neji Hyuuga vs. Anthony Smith

-Shikamaru Nara vs. Kazuma Kuwabara

-Shawn Guard vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Bracket Three

-Hiei vs. Ichigo Niwa

-Choji vs. Shino

-Natsumaru vs. Touya

-Riku Yoshimura vs. Tatsuya

Bracket Four

-Yusuke Urameshi vs. Tetsuya Nawa

-Shinji vs. Jessica

-Shun Ukiya vs. Cyclone

-Ginji vs. Midou

To Be Continued...

-_Hey, thought I would add a little something. The names you see in the matches, some are thought of from other anime series. Ryoma Hideki is really Royma Etchesen(Sp?) from Prince of Tennis. Ichigo Niwa is actually a mix of Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Daisuke Niwa (D.N. Angel). Shinji is the same from Neon Genesis, SHun Ukiya is the same Shun from Gate Keepers and the Ginji vs. Midou match is inspired from the two main characters from GetBackers. Also, if you noticed, Touya the Ice Master makes a surprise appearance in the tournament. Maybe he'll help Yusuke and everyone else? Or maybe he's the threat?_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Back again with Chapter 3 where everyone is on edge. The whole gang will have to decide who it is they're after and if the YuYu Hakusho gang is with them or against them. And what about Touya's entry to the tournament preliminaries? I promise to include everyone in this story, including Rock Lee and the oh-so quiet Shino. Enjoy._

**Who is Who?**

"Seriously? I get Sakura in my first match?" Ten Ten said as she looked over at Sakura. Sakura glanced back at her future opponent with a look of concern and worry on her face. The two have never faced each other before. Kiba, on the other hand, had a big smirk on his face.

"YES! I get to get my hands on that red-head guy!"

"And I'm stuck with bushy brows," Naruto complained. He had his hands behind his head, eyes closed and he leaned against the wall. Lee heard this and focused his attention on Naruto.

"If you think I am an easy opponent, Naruto, then you are sadly mistaken," said Rock Lee. "The burning fire of youth ignites within me and it will lead me to victory!!" His eyes began to burn with passion. Naruto saw this and had flashbacks of Lee and Guy-sensei running laps every morning before breakfast. Also, he remembered the way he always acted around Guy-sensei. Naruto just snorted and turned his head away. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru were all keeping quiet, scanning out the area, trying to sense the power of their upcoming opponents. Nothing was different from before, except now they could feel the battle auras of the four strangers from before, which were grouped up in a corner on the other side of the room.

Ino Yamanaka was talking to Sakura and Ten Ten, trying to cheer them up and get them ready to face one another. Hinata tried to put in her two cents, but could feel Neji's eyes burning a hole through her so she just kept quiet and did her best to avoid him. Kiba and Rock Lee were ready to get their matches started. It appeared everyone was into something going on with the tournament. Everyone, except Shino. Shino was just standing there with his sunglasses on and hands in his pockets. Naruto approached him.

"Yo, Shino. Whatcha thinking about, man?"

"It doesn't matter, really. Pretty much just thinking about the tournament. My opponent is Choji. Strange how some of us are paired up against each other." Shino explained to Naruto. Naruto hummed just a little to himself.

"I guess that's true. I guess most of the other people here are spectators. Hey. What about you, Shino? How do you feel about those guys over there?" Naruto asked pointing to the people they had met earlier. Shino lifted his head just a bit to see whom Naruto was talking about.

"Oh, you mean them? I had a ladybug planted on them when we first met the one called Kurama. I can tell you what they're saying."

…

"So, Urameshi, can we trust them? I mean, there sure are a lot of them," said Kuwabara in his usual tone. He was looking at Yusuke, but Yusuke didn't even glance at his classmate. He shifted his eyes over to where the 12 ninja were standing. He could see them conversing among themselves.

"Well, I'll say this. They don't seem like the type who could be a threat to Spirit World. Besides, what evil guy travels in packs?" Yusuke told him.

"Uhn! Just shut up, Urameshi."

"Hold on, everyone," Kurama interrupted and he pulled something off of his sleeve. A tiny ladybug was between his thumb and index fingers. "Please excuse the pun, but we've been bugged. One of them over there has the ability to control and listen through Earth's creatures." Kurama's eyes shifted to gaze over each of them. His gaze them met up with Shino's. "It would appear we have underestimated them. We can't keep our eyes off of them. They could be our friends or foes."

"Ha. Even the great Kurama is worried about those fools," Hiei butted in. He had just opened his eyes to look at the kitsune. He still had his Jagan covered with the cloth on his forehead and his sword was tucked neatly behind his back. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall near Kuwabara. Kurama ignored Hiei's comments and kept his gaze on Shino.

"I believe our plan should be to just get through these preliminary battles without drawing too much attention to ourselves. I'm sure even Touya has the same idea." Kurama now turned his attention to the ice master. He didn't make any eye contact with his former allies. Instead, he seemed very distant, as if he didn't want anything to do with him. Kurama had his suspicions about him as well, even though it was he and Genkai who trained Touya to be even stronger than before. "Yusuke, Kuwabara. Please only fight with your fists for now. Hiei, only use your sword. There are no rules against using weapons. Let's do our best to conceal our powers."

"Yeah, but, we already told them we were demons. What point is there to hide our powers?" asked Yusuke as he rubbed the back of his head, a very confused look on his face.

"We told them to see if they would believe us; if they would trust us. Right now, I can tell they are on the fence about us. Just try to keep a low profile for now. If one of us faces Touya, however…test out his strength with everything you've got. I'm getting this strange feeling from him." Kurama turned his attention away from Touya and Shino and back towards his teammates. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded towards the kitsune while Hiei just closed his eyes once again. Kurama took a deep breath and looked towards the huge screen on the far end wall. He placed the ladybug that was still in his hand and let it down on the ground. The bug scurried away.

"It's time to see what we're up against."

…

"Hm. So they think we may be the ones who may attack them. Interesting," Shino said finally. Naruto looked at him and then back at the strangers on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean? They're not the ones we're after?"

"Still not sure. They could be lying. But if they are telling the truth, then that means it could be someone else. They did mention someone they knew being suspicious. Just keep your eyes peeled, Naruto."

"Sure thing, Shino. You can count on me. Believe it!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked, walking up to the unlikely duo. Naruto stumbled a bit and glanced quickly at Shino. Shino shook his head slightly and turned his back to them. Naruto looked back at Ino. She was still looking at them.

"Uh…nothing really. Just talking about…Ramen!! Yeah, yeah. We were talking about ramen. I'm starving. I wonder if they got anything to eat here!"

"Naruto, you are such an idiot. How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me eat before we left and I've been hungry ever since."

"You're impossible, Naruto. I'm sure glad Sakura has to deal with you and not me."

"What did you say?!" Shino then butted in.

"You two keep quiet. An announcement is about to made over the loudspeaker." A sound could be heard coming from the speakers and a woman's voice began to speak.

"We'd like to welcome you all here to the first ever World-Wide Grand Championship Tournament! Each of you who have signed up believe that you are the best of the best the world has to offer, but know that teams will not matter. Only one of you will be able to claim the prize as the World's greatest fighter. As you all know, the preliminaries have already been selected and are set to begin. Only eight of you will be able to advance to the final battles, meaning that two from each bracket will advance. The prelims will begin in one hour. Good luck to you all."

The 12 shinobi. The four allies. One rogue master of ice. Which one of them was the threat? Or is it even one of them?

_-Something's going on. I actually like the way I have Kurama suspecting Touya as a possible threat. After everything those two have been through during the Demon World Tournament. Is Touya the one they're all looking for? Also, I may have two other characters from YYH step in. Be on the lookout for two...actually, maybe even three familiar faces from the YYH world come around. Don't worry, no one will suspect them at all. Anyway, I did decide to have a Shino/Naruto confrontation of sorts because I needed someone that Naruto could talk to and everyone else I had occupied with other things, and you know Naruto wasn't gonna talk to Sasuke or Neji and he already had a spout with Shikamaru, so Shino was there to talk. Lookout for Chapter Four where Sakura and Ten Ten finally open up the tournament. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or YuYu Hakusho characters or trademarks. Chapter 4 is finally here!!**

"All right! Finally it's time to show off my new skills. Believe it!" Naruto yelled out with his fist pumped high into the air. "I'm gonna show everyone why I'm the top ninja here!"

"No point in telling lies, Naruto," Sasuke said, a smirk on his already smug face. Naruto scrounged up his face and ignored him. He placed his hands behind his head and walked someplace else. Sakura was getting ready for her match with Ino trying to instruct her. Sakura figured she'd try to use only a limited amount of chakra and use her weapons, but Ten Ten was the master of using weapons and able to hit them on point.

"I hope I can get through this match," said Sakura.

"Don't worry. Just pretend it's me out there," Ino replied. "Of course, if it was me against you, we both know I'd mop the floor with you."

"What did you say!? Is that a challenge, Ino?"

"Do you really think you're good enough to beat me? Keep dreaming, Sakura."

The two of them were now face to face when Naruto tried to come between them and calm them down.

"Now now. Calm down, you two."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, NARUTO!" At the same time, Ino and Sakura punched Naruto right in the chin, sending him flying through the ceiling. He landed back in the hall of competitors and laid there, completely knocked out.

"Aw, man. Naruto's making us look bad again," sighed Shikamaru. Sasuke shook his head while Hinata quickly went to Naruto's aid.

Minutes later, the announcer called for all participants to enter the fighting room where the preliminary battles were to take place. Kurama took one more glance at Touya and followed his teammates to the entryway. Kuwabara was busy looking at the fighters, vowing to himself he would beat every last one of them and finally take down Yusuke. The ring announcer called up the first two competitors up. Ten Ten and Sakura stepped up to the ring and faced each other. The match was announced and begun.

"Sakura, you know this is nothing personal, right?"

"Of course. Let's both give it our best, TenTen."

Sakura pulled out a kunai and held it tightly in her right hand. TenTen almost mimicked her move as they got into their battle positions. Some in attendance were cracking jokes about the girls fighting, but mostly everyone else, including the demons, watched on with a serious look on their faces. Sakura charged after TenTen and they clashed kunai, both struggling to overpower the other. With a smirk on her face, TenTen already revealed a scroll from her hip. She leaped away from Sakura and summoned hundreds of projectile weapons from the scroll. As quick as they were summoned, they shot directly towards Sakura. Leaping, crawling and twirling around, Sakura did her best to dodge the many weapons aimed at her. As they missed, they stuck neatly into the canvas of the ring. A few scratches could be seen on Sakura, showing that some of the weapons barely grazed her.

"Wow. Right off the bat, TenTen is pulling out all of her tricks," Kiba said as he watched the fight.

"No kidding. She might be trying to end this as quickly as possible," Rock Lee exclaimed.

On the other side of the ring, Yusuke and the gang watched on.

"Urameshi, did you see that? She pulled out all of those weapons from the scroll! Aw, man. We may have to be careful of her," Kuwabara said in amazement. Kurama and Hiei both paid no attention to him.

"Well, maybe, but I'm not sure that's such a big deal. Then again, if she's able to do that close up and from point-blank, then we may have a serious problem," explained Yusuke."

"I agree, Urameshi. Fists won't be enough to face her."

Sakura and TenTen both had a smirk on their faces. Sakura then pulled out six shuriken stars while TenTen revealed another scroll in her right hand. The shinobi bystanders watched on as the YuYu Gang tried to analyze their possible threats. As they watched, a familiar voice could be heard behind them.

"Yusuke, how could you just leave us behind like that?" A jolt went through Yusuke as he recognized that voice. He slowly turned around and saw Keiko standing there with Botan and Yukina.

"AH! Keiko, Botan,…"

"YUKINA!!" Kuwabara interrupted, leaping for joy and quickly grasping his crush's hands. "Oh my sweet, Yukina. You came to watch me win the tournament, didn't ya?" Yukina just smiled nervously while Hiei burned a whole right through Kuwabara with his eyes.

"I cam to watch all of you and cheer you all on, Kazuma," Yukina said. She then turned her attention to Kurama, who just smiled and nodded towards her. Hiei had then turned his attention to Kurama, realizing the fox had to be up to something as well.

"Yusuke, Koenma told me about the mission and I had to come give you some new information," said Botan as she stepped forward towards the group. "We now know the one we're looking for is a descendant of Rando!"

"Uhn! You mean that weird guy we fought at Genkai's temple long ago?" Kuwabara said suddenly.

"Bingo."

'So what," said Yusuke. "We beat Rando, and since we're stronger than ever, we can take down his descendant, no problem."

"Maybe so, but you shouldn't be so sure. Always stay alert, Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah, Botan. I don't need a lecture right now."

At that moment, TenTen was in the air once again, summoning hundreds of more weapons that were shot directly at Sakura. Sakura dodged most of them, but was severely hurt as she had cuts all on her arm and cheeks. Blood could be seen twinkling down her forearm. She was breathing very hard.

"Come on, Sakura. You can do it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out. He was pounding his fists on the ring ground. Sasuke said nothing, but his expression showed he was behind her as well. Rock Lee was busy as well with his own from of cheering since he was split between his teammate and his love. TenTen had two more scrolls in hand and Sakura still had the one kunai knife in her hand. TenTen unleashed her weapons for the third time, but Sakura went full force towards her, going through all the kunai knives, shurikens, chains and more. She suffered more injuries but was able to pin TenTen to the ground with the kunai knife right to her throat. TenTen hit the ground and couldn't move. If she did, her throat would have been cut and probably dead.

The announcer called the match and awarded the victory to Sakura. Naruto leaped up, pumping his fist in the air. Rock Lee apologized to TenTen for not cheering for her as much has he should have. Kurama and the gang seemed a bit interested in the match all together. Well, except for Hiei.

"So, Keiko. Think you can handle the girls here?" Yusuke asked her childishly. Keiko glared at her some-what boyfriend.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. These girls are pretty tough. And cute too." Keiko was now furious and slapped him as hard as she could. Botan and Yukina stood there wide-eyed as Kuwabara laughed hysterically.

"YUSUKE, YOU BRAT! You can go die again for all I care!"

Kurama couldn't help but snicker a bit. Kuwabara continued to bellow loudly.

"Aw, man, Yusuke. Keiko's still got it."

"I'll say. Sheesh." Yusuke rubbed his left cheek where he was slapped.

The match was Ino vs. Ryouma Hideki. Ino had complete control of the match. She won easily, making her opponent look like a complete weakling. There was a 10 minute intermission to set up a new ring since that one they were using was a bit torn up and only after two matches. The next match would be Kurama vs. Kiba, a highly anticipated match up. Kiba was very excited.

"Oh yeah! My turn and my chance to beat the hell out of that 'demon' boy,' Kiba said, pumped up and ready to go. He looked at where Kurama was and screamed out. "HEY YOU!! Yeah, the red-head from before! I'm gonna take you down, you hear me? You're finished!"

Kurama had his arms crossed and was speaking to Hiei when Kiba yelled out the certain victory. Kurama looked at him and just smiled, nodding towards him. He turned back to Hiei and continued his discussion. Kiba felt furious that he wouldn't even challenge him back.

"Kiba…please don't m-make a scene," mumbled Hinata. Of course, no eye contact was made.

"Oh man. Come off it, Hinata! Do you really trust him?"

"I do, Kiba! And I believe that they aren't the ones who we're after. I trust him and the others."

Kiba was shocked that Hinata stood up for herself, and to him no less. She was looking right at him, her hands close to her chest. Kurama had actually heard this and it had caught his full attention. He looked at his opponent who was still in shock and at the young girl who he was having a stare down with. Kuwabara came up to Kurama and slapped him on the back.

"HAHA!! Hey, Kurama, looks like that girl over there has a thing for you," Kuwabara said. "You should go over and talk to her."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested at the moment. We have more important things to attend to." Kurama turned away from the confrontation and from Kuwabara. He stopped and looked at Yukina who looked back at him with almost a cold stare. Kurama smiled just a bit and shook his head and continued walking. Yukina kept watching Kurama until Hiei snuck up behind her.

"He isn't interested in her," Hiei explained. That's when Yukina's expression softened a bit.

…

Kiba and Hinata had long separated themselves from each other. Kiba now hanging out with Ten Ten and Shino. Hinata did her best to get closer to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"Aw, man, Sakura. These cuts look serious. Ten Ten sure did a number on ya. Think you'll be ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. Don't worry."

"She's right. You just worry about Rock Lee, Naruto," chipped in Sasuke.

"I am. I'm focused and ready to show what I've got!"

"Hmph. You better be. Your Shadow Clones won't be enough this time around."

"Doubting me again, huh, Sasuke? You should know better than anyone that only pumps me up even more."

Naruto and Sasuke continued to exchange woreds, while Sakura did her best to heal her wounds. Hinata stayed a bit back from them, watching Naruto all the while. The rest of the shinobi group waited on as the 10-minute break was just about up. Kurama had his arms at his side, looking at the ring, most likely thinking about his opponent and what he would have to do defeat him. He knows he can't use any of his demonic powers against him, but using a Living World item wouldn't be too bad. As long as none of his traits of energy could be detected in the item. Just as he was about to walk towards the ring, a familiar voice could be heard from the right side of him.

"Kurama, we meet again."

Not even looking in his direction, Kurama could tell it was Touya.

"Surprised you came over to speak with me. You've been so distant since the preliminary pairings. What are your motives for being here?"

"Don't worry. I'm here just like you guys are. I overheard what was going on and decided to come here on my own accord. Kurama, trust me. I don't want anyone invading any of the worlds. I'm finally free to roam around as I wish without sneaking around like I used to."

"Touya, I'm not sure if I can believe you. Your actions are noble, but how do I know you're speaking the truth?"

"Because I believe I know who the guy is we're all looking for." Kurama's eyes shifted over to look at Touya. He hasn't moved since Touya approached him.

"If that is the case, then tell me. Who is the threat to Spirit World?" Touya looked at Kurama. He looked around at everyone and then whispered quietly so no one else could here them.

"It's…"

-_I'm always going to do this to you all. I think this is probably my most powerful cliffhanger. Finally, Touya and Kurama confront each other and Touya knows who they're after. But is he telling the turth? What if Kurama was the threat? Can you just imagine if he was!! And what's Yukina's deal? I am enjoying writing this story and it may go on for a while. Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, yes. At long last, Chapter 5 is here with the Kurama vs. Kiba fight. I honestly think that this is my worst chapter yet since I could not think of a way to have Kurama fight Kiba without using his Spiritual Energy. Yes, that includes the Rose Whip. People may get mad at me about the outcome and for the long-awaited chapter sucking so much, but it will get better. I PROMISE. I REALLY do promise. Anyway, try to enjoy this and I am already working on Chapter 6._

**Disclaimer: Same as before fools. Read the last four chapters for the disclaimer.**

Kurama and Touya both exchanged looks. Kurama looked towards the 12 shinobi.

"So, he's the one you believe could be the threat?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, There was no record on him on the Spirit World files. Keep a close eye on him."

"And what about you, Touya? You did just happen to discover this information and follow along?"

"You think I'm involved, Kurama?"

"It's suspicious is all."

An announcement was made over the loud speakers for the next competitors to step into the ring. Kurama told Touya that he would talk to him again soon. Touya did not look pleased with Kurama's response. Kurama made his way back over to Yusuke and the others as he made his way to the ring.

…

Naruto yawned. He really wanted to be out in the main tournament. He had almost forgotten about the mission Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf Village, had assigned to the twelve of them. Sasuke and Kiba joined the knuckle-headed ninja.

"Hey, Kiba," said Naruto, "You can beat this guy easily."

"Yeah. I plan on it, Naruto."

"Good because we need to know what these guys are made of."

Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up as he went to the ring. Kurama entered as well, a bright smile on his face. Kiba looked serious, tensed. He wanted to wipe that smile off of the kitsune's face. The feeling of his opponent tricking Hinata into trusting him angered him greatly. _This guy is the one we're looking for, _Kiba thought. _I mean, seriously, "demons?" Yeah right. I know you plan to attack us and the Leaf Village, but I'm here to stop you once and for all. _Sasuke, Naruto, Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee had their eyes glued to the upcoming match. It was the first time they would witness one of the others fight. Kurama looked at Kiba, his emerald eyes seemingly to wander off. He closed his eyes to get any negative thoughts out of his mind. The official called for the match to begin and Kurama quickly reopened his eyes.

Quickly, Kiba summoned Akamaru, his faithful dog, from the inside of his coat. Akamaru leaped up onto Kiba's left shoulder and barked loudly. Kurama ran his right hand through his hair, revealing two red roses in his hand.

"Whoa, guys. Hold on. Didn't we agree not to use our powers until we knew what we we're up against?" asked Kuwabara as he looked at Kurama. Hiei gave a low grunt and stepped forward.

"Who said he was going to use his Rose Whip?" Hiei explained. "Just because he brought out his signature weapon doesn't mean he's going to his Spirit energy, you moron."

"Uhn! Remind me to kill you when this is over, shrimp!"

"Ha! Not if I kill you first."

"Children!" yelled Yusuke, interrupting their usual spat. "Let's just watch Kurama's match and see what happens."

Kiba seemed off by the roses Kurama had brought out. He thought that the redhead was mocking him, but he wasn't gonna let bother or distract him.

"Let's go, Akamaru," said Kiba. Akamaru leaped off of Kiba's shoulder and headed straight for the demon kitsune. Kurama waited for the little pup to make its way over to him. Akamaru then jumped up to Kurama's face, but the red-haired demon was able to dodge the dog's attack with ease. But Akamaru was only a distraction as Kiba charged after Kurama, striking him hard in the face. Kurama was pushed back by the attach, almost losing his balance. A small trickle of blood could be seen on the corner of his mouth. He took his right hand and wiped the blood off. Hiei showed no concern as the rest of the YuYu Hakusho gang looked on in shock. Naruto and some of the ninja students cheered Kiba on."

"Yeah! That's the way, Kiba!" yelled Naruto with his fist high in the air. "Take that red-head down!"

"All right, Kiba!" screamed Ten Ten and Rock Lee in unison.

Akamaru rejoined Kiba on his shoulder as Kiba smirked at his opponent. Regaining his composure, Kurama had his eyes set on Kiba. He then noticed something in the shinobi's right hand, something small and round.

_A pill? _Kurama thought. _Was it to increase his strength?_

"Man, you must not be that strong to see that coming," said Kiba, still holding the pill. "Heh, if that hit knocked you back, how are you gonna deal with this?" He now fed the pill to Akamaru, who gladly swallowed it and took one for himself as well. Kurama looked at the small pup and began to see its transformation. Akamaru grew a bit in size and his fangs now stretched over his mouth. The most noticeable change was his fur as it went from white to red. Akamaru yelped loudly at Kurama who didn't seem phased by the dog's new appearance.

"All right now," said Kiba as he crouched down with Akamaru on his back. He placed his hands together as he continued to glare at his opponent.

"Man Beast Clone!" Kiba yelled out and suddenly, Akamaru had transformed into an exact duplicate of Kiba. The cloned Akamaru leaped off of his master and joined him at his side, both with sly looks on their faces. Kurama examined them both to see if there was any difference, but it was a perfect copy as both Kibas now surrounded the red-haired warrior.

"Now you look a bit lost, but don't worry, it'll be over soon," Kiba said, trying to get inside to head of the kitsune. At that moment, the two Kibas began charging towards Kurama from either side, picking up speed as they did.

"Fang Over Fang!" They both screamed out, both performing powerful tornado spins, slashing their way past Kurama. The kitsune instantly fell to his knees in pain, but this didn't stop Kiba and Akamaru from continuing their attack.

"Oh, man! Kurama's done for," Kuwabara said with a worried expression on his face. Yukina almost couldn't watch as Botan wrapped her arms around her shoulders to comfort her. Kurama's blood was spilling rapidly onto the tournament floor from wounds caused by the attack. Kiba soon stopped the attack as him and Akamaru stood side by side, examining what they have done.

"Well, you ready to give up yet?" Kiba asked with a cocky tone in his voice. Kurama slowly began making his way up to at least one knee as he looked at Kiba.

"N…Not quite." Kurama raised the roses that were still in his hand and the petals began to fall off, surrounding the field in a fog of red rose petals.

"Petals and Thorns!" As the petals continued to rain down on the tournament floor, their scent also filled the room. Kiba was thrown off a bit as he just looked around, trying to see if an attack was coming.

"What is this? An over-sized air freshener?"

"No. Just the thing I need to assure my victory." Kurama said as he now stood all the way up and revealed more roses. He then moved to his right, running at top speed. He could see both Kiba charging after him and once they were close enough, he vanished. Kiba and Akamaru stopped in their tracks and scanned the area.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"I thought so. You both have a keen scent of smell, which is why I used the petals as a distraction. Did you notice that my scent is the same as my roses? Now, try to find me."

"Quit playing games! Show yourself!"

""Not just yet, I'm afraid." The voice of Kurama carried all around the room as a rose suddenly connected on Kiba's arm. Using some of his Spirit Energy, they were now like darts. The Kiba he hit was actually Akamaru as he transformed back in his dog form. Kiba watched as his companion was struck and another rose piercing into his back. More and more roses were now being shot from different directions.

Kiba felt each one stab his body as he felt to one knee. That's when Kurama made his move and appeared behind the shinobi. His right hand was extended just behind Kiba's neck, ready to crush it if necessary.

"This is checkmate, my friend." Kurama said as he looked down at his defeated foe.

"Grr. Fine."

"And that's it folks! Contestant Kurama moves on!" The red-haired kitsune walked in front of Kiba and extended his hand to help him up. Kiba, reluctantly, grabbed it and stood up. He quickly turned around and left the ring. Hinata tried to say something to Kiba, but he shrugged her off, upset about admitting defeat and just walked to the far end wall and leaned there. A lot was going through his mind about his previous fight. _How could have I allowed for him to gain the upper hand like that? After all that punishment he took, how could I have been so careless to have been tricked like that?!_ He turned around and punched a hole in the wall. He was disgusted with himself. First Naruto beating him at the exams, and now this.

Kurama left the ring shortly after Kiba and as he did, he shifted his eyes towards Touya's direction. Touya looked back at his old ally, but soon closed his eyes and walked away. The gang welcomed Kurama back to their sideline area with Kuwabara over-excited about the win.

"Oh, man, Kurama. I thought you were a goner for a moment."

"Sorry, did I worry you all? Please forgive me."

"Nearly gave us heart attacks," Botan said. Yukina stayed behind Botan, giving Kurama a sharp glare. Kurama did his best to smile and avoid the terrifying gaze. Hiei noticed this and gave the fox his own glare. At this point, Kurama felt more like a target than a teammate, but he knew Yukina was just worried and Hiei was being over-protective as always.

"So what do you think, Kurama?" asked Yusuke once everyone had gotten a chance to settle down.

"Given that they are all as skilled as my opponent, they could be as some help to us when the time comes."

"So are you 100% sure they aren't any threat?"

"No. Our main problem may be someone else." He took one last look at Touya and then changed his gaze to a rather average looking fighter who had a bright smile on his face. Yusuke followed Kurama's gaze and saw the guy as well. That's when Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kurama…do you feel that?"

"Such bloodlust, but he looks so normal."

"Keep your guard up, Kurama. I don't trust that guy for a second."

_YES! Another cliffhanger. Even though the chapter sucked, my cliffhangers stay leaving you all with questions…I hope. Yes, Kiba lost to Kurama. Yes, I tweaked the Petal and Thorns move a bit and maybe Kurama did use Spiritual Energy but I don't think he did so I don't care. Anyways, like I said before, Chapter 6 is already being started. Reviews are always appreciated and maybe I'll beef this chapter up when I have the time. Thank you._


End file.
